


Loyalty

by Lirillith



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Airships, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mid-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-21
Updated: 2001-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setzer and Celes talk about their loyalties before she goes to join the party on the Floating Continent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> This one's an act of somewhat liberal interpretation. Once Celes leaves the party in Vector, there's really not much talk about her until she reappears; no heroic rescue attempt, nothing until the banquet, when you get to choose your response. From her point of view, that's got to kind of suck.

For the first time since the Battle of Narshe, they all had something to do, even the Returners they'd gathered at Vector. Edgar gave everyone strong enough to handle the weapon rudimentary training in the use of an auto-crossbow; the others would use magic to keep the Imperial Air Force at bay, though Relm and Gau were still to remain belowdecks. Locke, Sabin, and Terra were to jump onto the floating landmass as soon as they were close enough. Once this was accomplished, there was little to do except retreat. They wouldn't have been any help to the small party anyway.

At first everyone remained on deck, marvelling at the view below or above, and allegedly helping to guard Setzer. The air force lost interest rapidly as the ship gave up altitude, however, and the view lost its novelty after a time as well. Eventually, everyone began filtering belowdecks, to the relative warmth and comfort of the lounge and casino. Setzer had to stay, as the continent's drift was tricky and it was impossible to tail it using autopilot. And Celes chose to stay, standing almost at attention at the prow, her helmet at her feet but her sword still strapped firmly over her shoulder.

There was nothing below to draw her. Sabin and Locke were the only teammates she'd formed any sort of bond with, and they were both out of reach. Cyan still glared at her suspiciously whenever she was in his sight, and she dreaded more flirtation from Edgar or crude remarks from the Returners.

She dreaded Setzer, somewhat, as well. His first comment on realizing they were the only two on deck was "Alone at last," with a dramatic sigh she didn't fully believe to be ironic.

"Nn," she responded non-commitally.

"I really should thank you for your concern for my welfare," he added after a time.

"It's not concern," she retorted, thoroughly sick of courtesy. "Your company is slightly preferable to anyone else's, that's all."

"Lady Celes, you wound me to the heart."

"That's nice," she replied, neutral.

"What makes the others so unpleasant?"

"Why do you keep trying when I'm so rude to you?"

He shrugged, smiling, and she sighed. "Okay, fine. Cyan's always glaring at me like I'm about to murder them all in their beds. Edgar just flirts. Gau can't even talk, Strago's practically senile—"

"I think you're being a bit unfair, Celes."

"I know I am. I don't care."

"If nothing else, Edgar _has_ cut down on the flirting." She could hear that he was trying to make her smile, but she clung to the anger.

"The point is that however they act none of them _trust me!_ " She bit her lip, crossed her arms tightly over her chest, not ashamed of the outburst but of the the weakness that had produced it. She wanted to be trusted, and she hated that. She didn't need them.

"They may be somewhat doubtful, Celes, but paranoia's just part of the nature of an insurrection."

"How would you know?"

"That's what it said in all the books I've read on the subject."

She managed a dry chuckle at that, but said nothing more. He continued. "Edgar had his doubts for a time, but he got more background on the charges against you when we went back to Narshe. He trusts you now, I can promise you that. Sabin always trusted you. Cyan... I think that's just the way he is, but I doubt it's personal."

He hadn't mentioned Locke, she noticed. Just as well. She knew he'd doubted her at the time; did it matter what he thought of her now? The fact that he _could_ believe her to be a spy was enough. "That's nice," she replied stiffly. "They still didn't send me on this, did they?"

"I don't think that was a matter of bias. Terra's a strong mage, and better able to defend herself than the little girl or the old man. And she knows more magic than you, so she'd be a better choice for an unknown situation. Sabin and Locke are two of the strongest fighters at the moment, and Locke's agility could be valuable. They didn't send Cyan either, you notice."

"How do you _know_ it's not bias?"

"I don't."

"They just used me for information, and to get into the Empire. Like you with your airship."

"There may be some truth to that, but I think they trust you more than me. Both in competence and loyalty." She shrugged, and he continued. "Celes, I'm sorry, but I don't understand why you're so angry. You and I both had strong ties to the Imperials, while all the others had every reason to hate them. Naturally they're a bit suspicious of us."

"Unlike _you_ , I committed treason! More than once, in fact! I risked my life for them in Vector, repeatedly, and not a word of thanks! You didn't even _live_ in the Empire!"

"I know I heard Edgar thank you, but I also know you're being rhetorical. If it helps any, they were keeping tabs on your incarceration. They didn't count on the Espers completely sacking Vector, but they did expect to win the battle and free you."

"That's some comfort, I suppose," she admitted, grudgingly.

"There's more to it, isn't there." It was not a question. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I wouldn't _like_ to, but I suppose it might do me good." She glanced over her shoulder at him, saw an encouraging nod, looked away again. " _Locke_ doubted me. The one who recruited me, who's known me longest... and once I saw him again, all he had to say was 'I'm still your friend.' Like he was doing me a favor. No apologies, no flinging himself at my feet, no 'how could I ever doubt you,' nothing." She noted, with pride, that her voice had remained steady, but she felt tears gathering, threatening to spill over. The wind was cold on her face, but it didn't seem to dry her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Celes. That _would_ hurt. I didn't know all of that." His voice was sincere, but she didn't trust herself to look at him.

"No reason you should have," she said, hating herself for the quaver in her voice this time. She heard him approaching behind her, and bent her head, letting her hair fall around her face. One thing to be thankful for, she thought. She'd been a mage in the battle, and hadn't needed to tie her hair back. A black-leather-encased arm appeared at her side, extended. She blinked. He was holding out a handkerchief to her, but doing her the favor of not looking at her directly. The ghost of a smile curved her lips as she accepted it, and she heard his retreating footsteps. She dried her eyes, tried to blow her nose discreetly.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you," she said, quietly.

"It's quite all right. I had a feeling something was wrong. Are you feeling better?"

"Sort of." She blew her nose again and sighed, finally turning around to face him. "The worst part is, I'm angry at them, but I still want to prove myself. Force them to acknowledge me. It's pathetic. I shouldn't want their approval anymore."

"I think it's only natural."

"Well, thank you. I still think I'm spineless, but thank you."

"Any time. I don't suppose there's a hope of making you smile?" At that she did smile, slightly, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'd prefer to make you look happier, but it's a start."

"I don't suppose you want this back," she said, offering him the crumpled ball of fabric.

"Keep it. It never hurts to have a handkerchief."

"Words to live by, I guess," she said, tucking it into the belt pouch that held her potions. "Setzer, would you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Get me up on that island. I want to help them. If the Emperor and Kefka beat them to the statues, which seems likely, they'll need all the help they can get."

"Well, it may not be very romantic, but as you wish."

"Why would it be romantic?"

"Hope springs eternal," he replied, but the words were almost lost as burners fired and the ship rose. She pulled her hair into a hasty braid, though she had nothing to use to tie it off – it would do for now.

"Okay, I think that's about it," she said briskly. "Thank you, Setzer. Not just for the handkerchief, of course." She grabbed her helmet and moved for the side, preparing to jump.

"Celes!" She turned, surprised. "Kiss for luck?"

Exasperation and amusement played on her face, but she waited as he walked over to her, and watched, slightly puzzled, as he caught her free hand and drew it up to his lips. "This was all I meant," he murmured, still bent over her hand. "We were never properly introduced."

"Well... it's a pleasure to meet you, then," she replied, the corners of her eyes crinkling in a smile.

"Enchanted," he agreed, releasing her hand reluctantly.

"And I do feel luckier," she added.

"Excellent. Just as it should be."

There was a moment's hesitation, then she pulled on her helmet. "See you soon," she said, and vaulted over the railing. He knocked on the wooden railing surreptitiously before he looked down; she was safely perched on a rock outcropping, and she waved to him. He waved back, and watched, heart in his throat, until she was on more solid ground, before he turned back to the controls.


End file.
